


It really does look black in the moonlight

by Ciao_De_Tricia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciao_De_Tricia/pseuds/Ciao_De_Tricia
Summary: Spielt nach Staffel 3 mit einem etwas anderen Handlungsbogen. Man sollte die Serie kennen.   ||   Auszug: Er schluckte. Er fühlte sich unwohl, es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und obwohl er doch frei atmen konnte, hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken. Immer wieder musste er sich Schweißperlen von der Schläfe wischen und seine Hände waren kalt und schwitzten ebenso. Schon zum dritten Mal wurde seine Leinenhose als Handtuch missbraucht, in dem er sie daran abwischte. Das war nicht er! Ausgewaschene Jeans, Flanellhemden und ausgefranste Anglerwesten, ja, das war er. Das mochte, nein liebte er. Wie gerne würde er jetzt angeln, sich verlieren im stetigen Wellengang, darauf hoffend, er könnte einen guten Fisch fangen. Jetzt in diesem Augenblick.





	1. Kapitel 1 – There is an angel…?

### It really does look black in the moonlight

 _Hallo liebe Leser oder sollte ich sagen: Liebe Fannibals?^^ Ja, auch ich bin dieser Serie verfallen. Schon lange und ich kenne nicht nur die Serie, ich kenne die Filme und Bücher. Aber genug davon. Schon nach dem ersten Mal, als ich die Serie beendet hatte, habe ich angefangen diese FF zu schreiben, zumindest auf dem Papier (mittlerweile bin ich bei elf Seiten, hier auf dem Rechner werden es gerade mal acht oder neun werden:)_  
Also gerade mal zwei Kapitel bis lang.)  
Ich habe diese FFs auch schon auf FF.de gepostet, aber nun dachte ich mir, nachdem ich sehr vieles auch auf AO3 gelesen habe (größtenteils auch auf englisch), dass ich es hier auch einmal probieren sollte.

_Wie um mich selbst zu zitierenXD :"Hannibal ist komplex und wie um mir Mut zu machen, habe ich verschiedene andere FFs zu Hannibal gelesen, einige waren witzig, andere tiefgehend und kamen wunderbar der Komplexität der Serie nahe, so dass man dachte: Wow, einfach WOW. Nun, ich werde zwar nicht an dieses Niveau herankommen, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben, um euch zu erfreuen."_

_Ich werde keine Updatevorgabe machen, sondern posten, wenn ich ein Kapitel fertig habe und es gut genug erscheint, um gepostet zu werden. Denn das Leben spielt manchmal grausame Spiele mit einem.  
Diese Geschichte spielt nach Staffel drei - Man sollte die Serie gesehen haben:) Sonst spoilert mach sich wirklich._

_G.F.Handel - Prelude, Sonata und Air mit Variationen HWV 434/1-3 (1 of 2) - Roberta Pili :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xszk4UMpGGA_  
_Das Lied dient der stimmlichen Untermalung und es wird in diesem Kapitel von einem Pianist genutzt. Ich wollte es nicht mittendrin einbinden, aber ich könnte es machen^^  
Bitte seid nachsichtig, ich wühle mich hier noch durch die ganzen Formatierungen durch, wie das richtig und hübsch zu machen ist:):)_

****

# Kapitel 1 – There is an angel…?

****

 

Vancouver – Zwölf Wochen nach dem großen roten Drachen

Er schluckte. Er fühlte sich unwohl, es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und obwohl er doch frei atmen konnte, hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken. Immer wieder musste er sich Schweißperlen von der Schläfe wischen und seine Hände waren kalt und schwitzten ebenso. Schon zum dritten Mal wurde seine Leinenhose als Handtuch missbraucht, in dem er sie daran abwischte. Das war nicht er! Ausgewaschene Jeans, Flanellhemden und ausgefranste Anglerwesten, ja, das war er. Das mochte, nein liebte er. Wie gerne würde er jetzt angeln, sich verlieren im stetigen Wellengang, darauf hoffend, er könnte einen guten Fisch fangen. Jetzt in diesem Augenblick.  
„Will...Alles in Ordnung?“, eine nebensächliche Frage, wie der ehemalige Profiler meinte, doch wenn sie von ihm kam, herrschte immer eine Hinterlist. Nervös leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen, ehe seine Augen sich an Hannibal wandten.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Das hier...Das ist nicht meine Welt. Ich kann damit nichts anfangen. Ich…“  
„Gewöhnung...Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen.“, lange, warme Finger strichen über seine, während sie einander ansahen, sich zu verlieren glaubten in den Seen des anderen Menschen. Nicht mehr als wenige Sekunden und doch schickten sie elektrische Impulse direkt an Wills Gehirn, welches diese wiederum an dessen untere Körperhälfte sandten. Er atmete schwer und Hannibal lächelte. Sie waren sich in den letzten Tagen näher gekommen. Näher als in den Jahren davor und doch war es Will unangenehm, zumindest wenn er sich selbst unwohl fühlte. Wie jetzt. Er zog die Hand weg und verflocht sie mit seiner eigenen.  
„Das Wort benutzen Sie ziemlich oft.“, schön längst waren sie beim „Du“ angekommen, doch wann immer Will wütend, zynisch oder wie jetzt leicht nervös war, verfiel er absichtlich ins Höfliche. Es war ein Spiel und Hannibal wusste es, hatte es schon beim ersten Versuch erkannt und lächelte, innerlich diesmal.

Der Psychiater erinnerte sich an die Wochen vor dem heutigen Tag.  
Er erinnerte sich an den Sturz, an kaltes sie umschließendes Wasser und er erinnerte sich an Wills tiefe, kratzende Stimme, an seine zitternden Hände, die hellen, dennoch sorgenvollen Augen. Sorgenvoll, weil er doch schwerer verletzt gewesen war, als Will, obwohl Hannibal das Gegenteil angenommen hatte.  
Eine winzige Fehlkalkulation und doch waren sie dem nassen Tod von der Sense gesprungen. Erst im Nachhinein war ihm klar geworden, dass Chiyoh – gute, aufmerksame Chiyoh- sie gerettet hatte. In den drei Jahren war sie nie von seiner Seite gewichen. Sie hatte auf das Biest geachtet, es aus der Ferne beobachtet. Und nun waren sie wieder an einem Punkt angelangt, wo alles von vorne begann. Fast alles.  
„Für Sie nur das Beste.“, Hannibal spielte dieses Spiel gerne. Sie umkreisten einander in einem wundervollen Akt der Lust. Es war nur für Außenstehende nicht zu erkennen als solches, eher wie ein freundschaftliches Necken unter Kollegen. Der Psychiater dachte an das Vergangene. Eigentlich lebte er nicht dafür, aber wenn sein Begleiter darin vorkam, umso mehr. Doch lange hielt es ihn nicht. Applaus ertönte und in einer eleganten, nahezu gottgleichen Bewegung erhob sich Hannibal um einzufallen. Will blieb sitzen. Er hatte ohnehin nicht viel mitbekommen.

„Danke, meine Damen und Herren, vielen Dank...“, der Sprecher – gleichzeitig war er auch Gastgeber dieser Veranstaltung – wartete, bis alle wieder ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Will warf ihm ein paar musternde Blicke zu, eher gleichgültig als wirklich interessiert. Der Mann schwitzte leicht, kein Wunder, wenn er direkt vom Scheinwerfer geblendet wurde. Er sollte vielleicht etwas abnehmen oder zumindest seinen Bedarf an Süßigkeiten einstellen.  
„Zum Abschluss dieses gelungenen Abends möchte ich Ihnen eine ganz besondere Überraschung enthüllen. Sie alle kennen Mister Vern Schillinger.“, ein Mann erhob sich aus der ersten Reihe und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Nichts außergewöhnliches mochte man meinen, aber Will erkannte sofort, dass Mister Schillinger etwas an sich hatte, was gefährlich war. Vielleicht waren es die Augen? Gleichzeitig kalt und warm. Dieses Gefühl hatte Will nur bei einer Person noch gehabt und diese saß neben ihm. Unberechenbar, kalkulierend und beherrscht.  
_'Älter als Hannibal, doch ihm sieht man sein Alter an, zumindest an den Augen.'_ , dachte Will und schloss für den Moment die Augen, versuchte sich an einen anderen Ort zu bringen. Er schaffte es und hoffentlich war Hannibal nicht allzu sauer, aber er konnte nicht noch eine Vorstellung mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit würdigen. So bekam er die letzten Worte nur gedämpft mit. 

„Nun, wir alle haben schon von den Gerüchten gehört um Mister Schillingers...Protegé.“, eine bedeutsame Pause und man konnte ein Flüstern vernehmen, welches durch sämtliche Reihen ging und auch bei Will nicht Halt machte und ihn störte. Es störte ihn in seiner Gedankenwelt. Er seufzte, denn es sollte nicht so sein, wie er es gerne hätte.  
„Mit großer Freude kann ich Ihnen mitteilen. Heute hat eben jenes Protegé sein Debüt.“  
Applaus wurde laut und Will fiel mit ein, wenn auch deutlich angespannter.  
_'Nur noch diese Nummer, dann verschwinde ich…'_ , auch wenn er auf Hannibal warten müsste, da er sich nicht auskannte. Aber Will würde nicht in diesem Saal bleiben, umgeben von Emotionen und Gedanken und seiner Vorstellung. Will spürte Hannibals Blick auf sich ruhen, doch er wagte es nicht, diesen zu erwidern. Er hatte ihm schon damals gesagt. Er war nicht dafür geschaffen.

Als das Licht gedimmt und nur die Bühne beleuchtet wurde, erklangen Schritte. Jeder im Raum schien gespannt zu sein. Selbst Hannibal, denn er hatte schon einiges gehört. Nicht viel, aber einiges. Vor ihrer Reise, Will nannte es immer noch Flucht, hatte er sich ausreichend informiert, sowohl über kulturelle Ereignisse als auch über Persönlichkeiten, die ihm nützlich sein könnten. Zum einen wäre da Miss Valerie Saints, eine Frau im hohen Alter, dennoch noch sehr fit und sie besaß mehrere Restaurant, zwei Hotels und zwei Yachten. Eine Frau, die es wert war, dass man sich mit ihr bekannt machte. Sie besaß einen auserlesenen Geschmack. Und dann gab es da noch Vern Schillinger. Der Mann war nicht nur vermögend und kultiviert, er war intelligent, geschmackvoll und er hatte viel Einfluss. Hannibal wusste, dass, wenn er hier Fuß fassen wollte, musste er beide für sich gewinnen. Miss Saints fraß ihm schon aus der Hand, sprichwörtlich. Doch all das konnte warten. Vancouver war nur eine Zwischenstation. Wie alle anderen war er neugierig auf diesen Schützling, denn es waren keine Fotoaufnahmen zu finden, kein Name nichts. Mister Schillinger war gut darin, Jemanden unentdeckt zu lassen.

Dunkle Locken waren das Erste, was ihm auffiel. Die Augen des Psychiaters weiteten sich leicht. Denn nicht nur die Locken, es war das gesamte Aussehen. Eine schlanke Statur, leicht gebräunte Haut, wahrscheinlich entstammte er dem südländischen Bereich von Amerika, eventuell Brasilien? Ein Gesicht, wie in Marmor gemeißelt. Seine Augen waren dunkel und der Gang glich einem Schweben. Bis auf die wenigen Geräusche gab er keinen Ton von sich. Hannibal leckte sich über die Lippen, denn ihm fiel etwas auf. Das Protegé, dessen Name immer noch nicht genannt worden war, schien nicht von dieser Welt zu sein. Seine Finger zuckten leicht und es juckte ihm in den Fingern, diesen jungen Mann zu zeichnen. Ihn in all seiner Pracht auf Papier zu bannen. Ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf.  
Egal, wie schön er war, niemand würde an seinen Begleiter reichen. Will war einzigartig in seinem Wesen, seinem Charakter und seiner Unberechenbarkeit. Er war gleichwohl zur Barmherzigkeit fähig, als auch zur Kaltblütigkeit. Hannibal war stolz auf diese Entwicklung, an der er maßgeblich beteiligt war.  
Plötzlich schien sich eine ganz andere Atmosphäre zu bilden. Spannung baute sich auf, die Neugierde, ob es stimmte, was man sich sagte. Selbst Will schien nicht mehr in seiner Lethargie gefangen zu sein.

Der Profiler hob den Blick, als die ersten Töne erklangen und die hellen Augen wurden größer. Es war nicht die Musik, die Will zu faszinieren schien, sondern die Person am Flügel. Mit stoischer Ruhe baute der junge Mann die Spannung auf, ließ sich nicht hetzen und Will schloss seine Augen. Sofort baute sich ein Bild auf. Es war nicht mehr die kleine Halle, sondern ein leerer Konzertsaal. Eine ähnliche Vorstellung hatte er bereits gehabt, als er Tobias Budge auf den Fersen gewesen war. Nur dieses Mal war er der Zuschauer. Jede Bewegung wurde wie ein Schwamm aufgesogen, analysiert und mit einer entsprechenden Antwort zurückgeworfen. Der Klang des Flügels hüllte Will immer mehr ein, schmeichelte seinem Gehör und ließ ihn in andere Sphären gleiten. Und dann war der noch der Spieler selbst. In dieser Vorstellung war er kein Mensch, er war unwirklich, nicht von dieser Welt. Für Will erschien er überirdisch und plötzlich erschien ER wieder. Sein dunkler Begleiter, sein Gegenstück. Der Hirsch mit dem schwarzen Gefieder. Ihm war, als würde er dem Spieler lauschen, dem braungelockten Engel ehrfürchtig zuhören.

Dann, einen Paukenschlag gleich wurde er zurück in die grausame Realität gerissen. Mehrmals musste er blinzeln, ehe er registrierte, dass es Applaus war, der laut durch den Saal hallte. Sekunden verstrichen, ehe der Profiler förmlich aufsprang und mit in den Rhythmus einfiel.  
Hannibal, welcher ebenfalls begeistert war von dem Vorspiel, sah erstaunt zu seinem Partner.  
„Seit wann bist du ein Fan von klassischer Musik?“  
„Was? Nein...Ich...Ich muss den Namen wissen.“  
Ein Stirnrunzeln fand seinen Weg in Hannibals Gesicht, dann aber verstand er und obwohl er es nicht zugeben wollte, er spürte, wie sich etwas in ihm aufbaute, wo er sich vehement weigerte, es beim Namen zu nennen.

~~~

Sie waren nicht gegangen, sehr zur Überraschung von Hannibal, doch Will hatte sich sehr schnell verabschiedet. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, dass er seine Augen wandern ließ. Er suchte Will und fand ihn schließlich, die braunen Augen verengten sich.  
Der Profiler nippte an seinem Rotwein, es war kein Vergleich zum Whiskey, den er normalerweise trank und schien angestrengt zu überlegen, ehe er seine Beine dazu zwang, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Sein Ziel? Der unbekannte Spieler.  
Dieser sprach mit einer älteren Frau, die es nicht lassen konnte, ihn wieder und wieder anzufassen. Will wäre schon längst geflüchtet, denn wie der Unbekannte das ertragen konnte, verstand er nicht. Dann aber war er alleine. Plötzlich kam sich Will blöd vor. Er nahm sich wie ein Idiot.  
_'Hannibal würde mich auslachen. Nein, er wurde wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Thesen aufstellen und sie dann mit dir ausdiskutieren.'_ , bei diesem Gedanken musste Will grinsen.

„Guten Abend.“, eine melodische Stimme, samten, nicht rau wie seine, durchstreifte seine Gedanken und als Will aufsah, wäre er fast zurückgeschreckt. Das stand er direkt vor ihm. Will kam ins Stottern.  
„G-Guten Abend.“  
„Mein Name ist Toby.“, die dunklen Augen musterten Will und der Profiler spürte, wie seine Wangen drohten zu glühen.  
„W-Will.“  
Ein leichtes Lächeln trat auf und machte Will noch verlegener. Was war denn mit ihm los? Dieses Gefühl hatte er zuletzt bei Alana gehabt, ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit und in einem gewissen Maß auch bei Hannibal.  
„Diese Wirkung habe ich auf viele...Will. Sie müssen sich deswegen nicht schämen.“, eine Stimme, wie flüssiger Honig.  
„W-Was? Ich….oh Gott...Bitte entschuldigen Sie.“, Will schüttelte den Kopf und Toby schenkte ihm erneut ein Lächeln. Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, dann räusperte sich Will und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck aus dem Weinglas, welches ihm plötzlich wie ein Anker erschien, an dem er sich festklammern konnte. Abermals trafen helle Augen auf dunkle. Will hatte das Gefühl, sich zu verlieren, wenn er weiter in dieses Braun sah.  
„Sie sind kein Fan von klassischer Musik, nicht wahr?“  
„Woran haben Sie es erkannt?“  
„Daran, dass Sie mich nicht fragen, woher ich es kann oder warum gerade der Flügel meine Wahl war.“, Toby kam näher, schien seine Nähe zu suchen und Will konnte das Parfüm wahrnehmen. Dezent, nicht aufdringlich und es hatte eine fruchtige Note. Will spürte, dass er kurz stockte.  
Das, was er gerade zu fühlen begann, machte ihn neugierig, gleichzeitig schob sich das Gesicht eines Mannes von sein inneres Auge und Will wandte den Blick ab. Sein Gesprächspartner legte den Kopf schief und bevor Toby auch nur die Hand heben und sie an Wills Arm legen konnte, meinte dieser.  
„Ich...Ich sollte gehen.“  
„Sollten Sie, Will?“, Toby lächelte und das ließ Wills Herz einen Moment aussetzen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich hier etwas entwickelte, worüber er keine Macht besaß.  
„Ja...auf Wiedersehen...Toby.“  
Obwohl er rennen wollte, nickte er Toby zu, trank sein Glas leer und verließ erst dann den Saal. Will glaubte zu ersticken, wenn er sich dem noch weiter aussetzte.

 

**Tbc…**

Soviel zu meiner ersten Hannigram-FF.^^ Ich bin mega aufgeregt und hoffe, ihr geht nicht allzu hart mit mir ins Gericht. Ich freue mich über jegliche Kritik, über Lob und was man nicht noch alles in Reviews schreiben kann;) p.s. vielleicht kann mir jemand helfen und sagen, wie ich YT-Videos einbauen kann:):)

Ciao De Tricia  



	2. Chapter 2

# Kapitel 2 - Meet me half way

Kurz nach Mitternacht, Residenz Lecter / Graham

Seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten stand Will vor dem Spiegel, der sein ganzes Abbild zeigte. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zuhause hatte Hannibal nicht ein Wort gesagt. Die Musik _\- Mozart, wie Will wusste -_ lief leise im Hintergrund. Immer wieder hatte der ehemalige Profiler versucht ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch im gleichen Moment war es ihm im Hals stecken geblieben.  
War es Angst?  
Nein, keine Angst. Hannibal würde ihm nichts tun...oder? Nicht nach all der Zeit. Die hellen Augen schlossen sich und er befand sich wieder in seinem eigenen Gedächtnispalast. Vor ihm die Bühne mit dem Flügel...und Toby. Der junge Mann lächelte ihm zu, verbeugte sich und begann zu spielen. Gänsehaut breitete sich aus und eine leichte Erregung kroch in Wills Körper nach oben. Plötzlich legten sich eine Hand um seinen Hals und drückten leicht zu. Will stöhnte.

*~~~*

Hannibal hatte geschwiegen. Es war nicht seine Art, besonders nicht bei Will. Sie hatten immer ein Thema, aber nicht heute. An diesem Abend war es anders gewesen. Will hatte sich nicht mit ihm unterhalten, was nicht das Problem gewesen war. Es war die Tatsache, dass Hannibal ignoriert worden war. Bei Anderen hätte er das als unhöflich befunden, aber nicht bei Will, denn dieser war nun einmal so wie er war und das schätzte Hannibal eigenartigerweise.  
Sein Blick wanderte nach oben in den ersten Stock. Es musste geklärt werden. Das war sein Ziel. Eine Lösung war immer besser, als das der Konflikt bestehend blieb. Seine Schritte waren leise, beinahe katzenhaft und oben angekommen, blieb Hannibal im Türrahmen stehen. Aufmerksam betrachtete er seinen “Partner in Crime”. Seit ihrem Sieg über den Roten Drachen hatte Hannibal nicht mehr gemordet. Aus verschiedenen Gründen. Einerseits wegen der noch nicht verheilten Wunden _\- die es mittlerweile waren -_ , andererseits um nicht aufzufallen und das FBI auf ihre Spur zu locken. Mit dem FBI meinte er Jack Crawford. Der gute alte Jack. Hannibal wusste, dass Jack noch nicht aufgegeben hatte.

Doch der wahre Grund war ganz einfach: Er wollte den ersten Mord gemeinsam mit Will begehen, wollte wissen, ob sein Partner schon bereit dafür war.  
“Will...”, keine Reaktion, “William?”  
Erneut kam keine Antwort und er erlaubte sich nun in das Zimmer einzutreten. Erst jetzt sah Hannibal, dass Will scheinbar in seiner eigenen Welt war. Er lächelte. Seine Hände strichen über den Rücken des Anderen nach oben und schlussendlich legte er seine linke Hand um den um den zarten Hals des Profilers, drückte zu. Will stöhnte und dieser Laut schickte einen heißen Schauer durch Hannibals gesamten Körper.  
“Will, komm zurück.”, warmer Atem streifte das Ohr und er sah, wie Will erschauderte. Langsam wanderten die schlanken Finger zu den Schultern zurück. Wieder ein Stöhnen und die braunen Augen sahen zum Spiegel, wo endlich sein Seelenverwandter zurückkam. Mit Faszination betrachtete er das Schauspiel, welches er nie müde werden würde.  
“Hallo Will.”  
“Hannibal...”  
“Ich denke, wir sollten reden, meinst du nicht auch?”  
“Worüber?”, Will wusste ganz genau, was Hannibal meinte, doch er wollte es von ihm selbst hören.  
“Spiel nicht mit mir. Du weißt, ich würde gewinnen.”  
Drohung oder Versprechen? Die Antwort folgte, als hätte Hannibal die Fragen in Wills Augen lesen können.  
“Ein Versprechen, mein lieber Will.”

Dennoch...In Will machte sich das Gefühl breit, dass er seine Grenzen heute erweitern sollte.  
“Angst, ich könnte mich anderweitig umsehen?”, Will spürte, die Druckveränderungen an seinen Schultern. Er hatte ins Schwarze getroffen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn beruhigen, denn Will hatte nicht diese ganzen Gefahren, die Torturen und vor allem die Narben in Kauf genommen, nur damit er jetzt auf einer anderen Hochzeit tanzen konnte.  
“Keine Sorge. Niemand ist deiner würdig.”, was auch stimmte.  
Niemand war wie Hannibal und das hatte ihn damals auch langsam aber sicher auf dessen Seite gezogen.  
“Und doch?”  
Will seufzte lautlos. Keine Geheimnisse, das brauchten sie nicht mehr. Sie beide wussten, dass es nur Schmerz mit sich brachte, wenn sie einander anlogen. Will hatte diese Erfahrung einmal zu oft gemacht.  
“Dieser Spieler...Der Pianist zum Schluss...”, Wills Stimme war leise, beinahe etwas rau.  
“Er ist dir aufgefallen?”  
“”Dir nicht?”, neckte Will, “Du warst doch mindestens genauso fasziniert.”  
“Aber dich hat er gefangen genommen.”  
Während Hannibal sprach, löste er Wills Fliege, ließ sie lose an seinem Hals. Noch immer stand er hinter Will, ließ ihn spüren, wie nahe er war.  
“Ich weiß nicht, was es war, aber als er spielte, waren nur er und ich im Raum. Ich konnte ihn in seiner gesamten Pracht erkennen.”  
“Und? Was hast du gesehen?”  
“Es schien nicht greifbar, aber ich war eingenommen.”, Knopf für Knopf wurde mehr Haut freigelegt. Hannibal hörte aufmerksam zu, während er Wills Hemd aufknöpfte. Sein Gegenpart beobachtete ihn genau, verfolgte mit den Augen jeden Schritt, jede Bewegung. Selbst diese beinahe schon alltägliche Berührung schickte heiße Schauer durch Wills gesamten Körper. Es war ihm nicht mehr peinlich oder unangenehm, dass er erregt war, auch wenn seine Wangen den berühmten rötlichen Ton angenommen hatten, wie bei einem Teenager. Zärtlich streiften die Finger seine Brustwarzen, entlockten ihm ein raues Stöhnen. Hannibal lächelte.  
“Und dann?”  
“...Habe ich mich wie ein ungeschickter Junge verhalten, als ich ihn ansprechen wollte. Ich habe gestottert.”  
Endlich waren die Hände am Gürtel angekommen. Will seufzte und wandte den Blick ab, suchte Hannibals Augen. Er verlor sich fast schon in den dunklen Seen. Sie waren gefährlich, geheimnisvoll und nach all der Zeit noch nicht vollkommen lesbar, obwohl er schon oft hinter sie geblickte hatte. Sein eigener Blick festigte sich etwas, als sie einander ansahen und Will hielt sich nicht zurück. Er legte seine Lippen auf Hannibals. Es war eine Mischung aus Feuer und Wasser.

~~~8 Wochen zuvor...~~~

Unruhig tigerte Will durch den Raum. Er war nervös, aufgekratzt und gestresst.  
Warum? Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung.  
Es war lächerlich...War es doch oder?  
Will schloss die Augen. Als er Jack den Vorschlag mit der fingierten Flucht vorgeschlagen und schmackhaft gemacht hatte, war er schon längst bei Hannibal gewesen. Der Profiler hatte sich in diesem Moment damals für den Serienkiller entschieden gehabt und gegen sein altes Leben. Das einzig Schmerzvolle? Er vermisste seine Hunde.  
Ein Knarren ließ ihn innehalten und aufblicken. Chiyoh war durch die Tür getreten und blickte ihn an. Sie erkannte die stumme Frage in den hellen Seen.  
“Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Gedulde dich.”  
Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Geduld, Geduld...Er hatte schon seit einer Woche Geduld bewiesen. Zwei Wochen lang war er ans Bett gefesselt gewesen. Danach hatte er Hannibal sehen wollen, doch immer wieder war er Chiyoh gefolgt, die sagte, er sollte draußen bleiben.

In dieser Zeit hatte er angefangen zu Schnitzen. Blieb ihm eine andere Möglichkeit? Was Will am meisten überraschte, er es aber nie zugeben würde...Er sorgte sich um Hannibal, um den Mann, der ihn mit einem “Lächeln” zurück gelassen hatte, der ihn manipuliert und “missbraucht” hatte, zumindest seelisch. Die Nächte hatte er kaum schlafen können aus Sorge, geplagt von sehr lebhaften Träumen _\- meist Alpträume -_ war er schweißgebadet aufgewacht. Will blickte zu Chiyoh, welche sich den Mantel anzog. Wie immer würde sie jetzt für eine Weile verschwinden und bis jetzt war Will immer ein braver Profiler gewesen, doch er hatte genug!

Er wartete, bis Chiyoh verschwunden war, bis er ihre Schritte nicht mehr hören konnte und betrat das Zimmer. Im ersten Moment sah er nichts, alles schien sich in völliger Dunkelheit zu befinden. Nach und nach gewöhnten sich die Augen daran und Will konnte Umrisse eines Bettes erkennen. Will stoppte, da ihn plötzliche Furcht erfasste. Was würde ihn erwarten?  
“Will, komm ruhig näher...”, Hannibals Stimme klang seltsam belegt und etwas fremd. Das kannte er nicht. Vorsichtig bewegten sich seine Beine, ließen ihn näherkommen und eine Bewegung folgte ihm.  
Im nächsten Augenblick erhellte sich der Raum, als der Verletzte das Licht neben sich betätigete. Sofort wurde der Raum in sanftes, leicht gelbliches Licht geworfen.  
“Wie geht es dir?”  
“Gut...besser als...dir...”  
Ein kurzes Lächeln und Hannibal klopfte auf sein Bett, damit der Profiler sich setzte. Will tat es.  
“Wie werden wir jetzt weitermachen?”  
“Seit wann bist du so ungeduldig, Will?”  
“Vielleicht, seit wir uns entschieden haben, dem Gesetz zu entfliehen. Jack wird sich nicht damit abspeisen lassen, dass wir von der Klippe in den Tod gestürzt sind.”  
“Nun, du hättest dem Gesetz nicht entfliehen müssen.”  
Wieder ein zartes Lächeln und schlanke Finger strichen über Wills Handrücken. Der Profiler schluckte, versuchte die Hand nicht fortzuziehen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, Hannibal so nahe zu sein. Der Profiler konnte den typischen Geruch wahrnehmen, der schon immer von Hannibal ausging.

Liebevoll strichen die Finger weiter, wählten einen Tanz, der Will wieder schaudern ließ, aber auf eine angenehme Weise. Es war seit dem Ereignis auf der Klippe die zweite intime Berührung. Intim, weil für Will so war. Beinahe zärtlich wurde er gestreichelt. Fasziniert beobachtete der Braunhaarige die Bewegungen, beobachtete die Fingerglieder.  
Auch Hannibal beobachtete, mehr aber war es Will selbst. Die dunklen Augen saugten jedes Detail auf und auch das Pflaster, welches Wills Wunde schützte an der Wange, entstellte das schöne Gesicht nicht, es machte ihn noch anziehender.  
Doch Hannibal bereute es, dass er den Roten Drachen so einfach hatte davon kommen lassen. Dollarhyde hatte sich für größer gehalten, als er es war. Er war nur eine verwirrte Seele, gefangen in einem Körper, der nicht seiner war und im Zwiespalt mit einem Monster.

Eine Bewegung ließ ihn von seinen dunklen Gedanken Abstand nehmen und er blickte zu Will. Dieser sah ihn direkt an. Keine unfokussierten Augen, sie waren klar. Und dann spürte er es. Seine Finger waren umschlungen worden. Er konnte die raue Oberfläche spüren. Wills Finger waren rau, er hatte sich beschäftigt, um nicht verrückt zu werden. Holzschnitzerei war eine logische Antwort auf seine innerliche Frage nach dieser Beschäftigung. Es fielen keine Worte und doch war alles gesagt worden.  
Will verließ das Zimmer, ohne dass eine weitere Berührung getan wurde. Doch Hannibal wusste, etwas hatte sich geändert.

tbc…

Ich hoffe, auch dieses Kapitel findet Anklang:):)

Ciao_De_Tricia


End file.
